


The Shadow Figure

by the_jawn_to_my_lawk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidlock, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jawn_to_my_lawk/pseuds/the_jawn_to_my_lawk





	The Shadow Figure

The fire alarm blared over the speakers. Sherlock's head popped up from his spot outside. He flicked his cigarette away and turned around the corner know that soon the rest of the students would be filing out and the last thing he needed was to be caught for skipping, much less skipping to smoke. Once the students began exiting the building, he filed in with them and walked to the sports fields to the "designated meet up point" for the classes. He was careful to avoid his fourth period teacher, Mr. Barker, a retired private detective. With little trouble he was able to find John Watson in the crowd. He slid up behind him and grabbed his hand. John flipped around to face whomever it was that had grabbed him, but upon seeing that it was Sherlock, his expression softened and melted into a smile. 

"Where in the name of God have you been? You skipped third and I assumed you skipped fourth as well like you always do?" John chastised him much like a mother.

"I have no need to learn astronomy. Who the hell cares anyways. So we go around the sun. Woo-hoo." Sherlock mocked John, "By the way shouldn't you be acting more like a boyfriend and not my mother?" 

"Well if your mother isn't going to deal with it, and heaven knows she's tried, then I need to." John snapped back. 

Sherlock laughed quietly and pulled John next to him

"God Sherlock, you reek of smoke," John remarked.

"I apologize for your distaste for it, but I fear its necessary."

"What could smoking away your life possibly do for you?"

"It keeps me from being a homicidal arse hole," Sherlock smirked.

"I'm afraid it only keeps you from one of those things love," John grinned up at him.

"Well aren't you funny." Sherlock said shoving John a little. 

Sherlock wrapped his arm around John's waist and held him close, but as he was doing so, he saw a dark figure crossing the building across the way. The figure stopped and stared around and seemed to lock himself on Sherlock for a moment. He then began looking around again. Sherlock turned to John to point out the figure to him, but was stopped by a short, stark, shout.

"Mr. Holmes!" came an angry shout. 

Sherlock groaned and turned around to face the portly man with the black, wire haired mustache. 

"Afternoon Mr. Barker." Sherlock sighed. He returned his attention to the roof but by now the figure had vanished. "Must just be a maintenance man" he said quietly.

"Mr. Holmes do you realize that today was your 17th absence from my class? You are teetering on the verge of suspension!" He shouted.

"Do realize how little I care, Mr. Barker?" Sherlock replied calmly.

"Sherlock-" John whispered. 

"Listen here Mr. Holmes. I like you. You're an incredibly smart young man with a knack for science. I don't understand why you don't utilize your gift. You're brother aced my class and you have the potential to do the exact same if you would just come to class. I don't want to suspend you Mr. Holmes but I want you to do well and if that's what it takes then I won't hesitate."

"I don't wish to be compared to my brother Mr. Barker. You know that full well."

"Mr. Holmes please at least consider it."

Mr. Barker walked off and Sherlock returned his attention to the roof. John glared at him for a long moment, but decided not to question what Sherlock had just done or what he was doing now. The alarms finally switched off as it turned out it had just been a false alarm. Sherlock pulled John aside as it was lunch time now and neither had anything to do. But before they could actually get away, Mycroft, Sherlock's older brother appeared. 

"Dear brother, you really should turn up to Mr. Barker's class. He's such a dear man and you seem to be running his patience thin. Mycroft twirled an umbrella around as he trailed Sherlock who was desperately trying to escape, "By the way, you could do a better job of picking cigarettes. Pac Mails? Really dear brother. You are scraping the bottom.

"Oh shut up Mycroft." Sherlock snapped back, "You have no need to be showing off your nose for cigarette smell. It only shows how many different kinds you've tried."

Mycroft stopped and shouted one final attempt at an insult that Sherlock didn't bother to listen to. He pulled John to their normal area behind the school and pulled out another cigarette.

"Sherlock Holmes I swear to god if you light that damn cigarette, I will force you to swallow it." John shouted.

Sherlock stopped and placed it back into the box. Before he could return the pack into his coat, John grabbed it and his lighter and set the box up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sherlock shouted as he watched the nearly full pack go up in flames. 

"I do this because I love you and don't want to see you smoking your life away alright?" John said as he stamped out the flames once it appeared that everything had burnt up. He planted a kiss on Sherlock's cheek. "At least try to quit. For me?"

Sherlock sighed "Fine, for you."


End file.
